


Art for "Groundhog Day"

by Gryph



Category: The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <i>Groundhog Day</i> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy">Missy</a> for <a href="http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com">SmallFandomBang</a>. When Bowler and Brisco split up to take care of a government-related mission Bowler bumps into an old flame and Brisco discovers the Swill Brothers hog-tied to a tree…in their longjohns. The radioactive gophers recently escaped from Wickwire’s laboratory are soon the least of their problems…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Groundhog Day"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Groundhog Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545188) by [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy). 



I have the DVDs of the Brisco series, so I was able to do my own screencaps from Hard Rock, Mail Order Brides, and No Man's Land. Which is a good thing since the show is old enough that there are not many good quality screencaps available online. I used a parchment background and basically did a picspam of the main characters featured in the story

Banner (click for full-size image)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/79688/79688_original.jpg)

  
For the mix, I wanted to play on some of the lighter moments in the story, like the radioactive groundhogs (nuke 'em blue) and the Swill brothers showing up in their longjohns. I actually love country music, so I had plenty of options, and chose some instrumentals for mood, including Spaghetti Western as another light-hearted song. Many of the other songs had lyrics that evoked friendship and adventure and long-lost love.

Mix (click covers for full-size images)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/83713/83713_original.jpg)     [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/83541/83541_original.jpg)

  


[Download](http://anonym.to/?https://app.box.com/s/9yb95l6uyvpdhc3p50nf)  
(79.6 MB | 15 songs, covers, lyrics)

**01 Save A Horse (Ride A Cowboy) by Big and Rich**  
And I saddled up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty

**02 You’re Like Coming Home by Lonestar**  
Riding restless under a broken sky  
A weary traveler something missing inside  
Always looking, for a reason to turn around  
Desperate for a little peace of mind  
Just a little piece of what I left behind  
Well I've found it now  
You're like comin' home

**03 My Best Friend by Tim McGraw**  
I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone

**04 It’s My Life by Vitamin String Quartet**  
 _Instrumental_

**05 The Gambler by Kenny Rogers**  
Every gambler knows  
That the secret to survivin'  
Is knowin' what to throw away  
And knowin' what to keep  
'Cause every hand's a winner  
And every hand's a loser  
And the best that you can hope for  
Is to die in your sleep"

**06 Across The Black Prairie by Black Prairie**  
 _Instrumental_

**07 Fancy by Reba McEntire**  
I remember it all very well lookin' back  
It was the summer I turned eighteen  
We lived in a one room, rundown shack  
On the outskirts of New Orleans  
We didn't have money for food or rent  
To say the least we were hard pressed  
Then Mama spent every last penny we had  
To buy me a dancin' dress

**08 Life Ain’t Always Beautiful by Gary Allan**  
Life aint always beautiful  
Some days I miss your smile  
I get tired of walkin all these lonely miles

And I wish for just one minute  
I could see your pretty face  
Guess I can dream, but life don't work that way

But the struggles make you stronger  
And the changes make you wise  
And happiness has its own way of takin it's sweet time

**09 Don’t Forget To Remember Me by Carrie Underwood**  
Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray  
I haven't done this in a while  
So I don't know what to say but  
'Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place  
Yeah, I know there are more important things,  
But don't forget to remember me

**10 Further On Up The Road by Johnny Cash**  
Now I been out in the desert, just doin' my time  
Searchin' through the dust, lookin' for a sign  
If there's a light up ahead, well brother I don't know  
But I got this fever burnin' in my soul

**11 Train #10 by Tim McGraw**  
I'm gonna ride that iron horse into the sun  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you and all the things you've done  
I used to be afraid but I know today's the day

I'll take the last train I can find just in case I want to change my mind  
The last one out is number nine but here I am just biding time again  
Waiting on train number ten

**12 Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Vitamin String Quartet**  
 _Instrumental_

**13 Just By Being You by Steel Magnolia**  
And I’ll take off my halo, if you take off your wings  
You don’t have to be invincible cause I sure ain’t no saint  
You’ll always be my angel no matter what you do  
Cause you take me to heaven just by being you.

**14 The River by Garth Brooks**  
Too many times we stand aside  
And let the waters slip away  
'Til what we put off 'til tomorrow  
Has now become today  
So don't you sit upon the shoreline  
And say you're satisfied  
Choose to chance the rapids  
And dare to dance the tide.

**15 Spaghetti Western by Brad Paisley**  
 _Instrumental_


End file.
